everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Madame O'Front
Madame O'Front (aka Sola) is a 13+ user, "writer who doesn't write ends up talking to oneself" and self-proclaimed avovado of macaroni gibberish. If you would like to RP with one of my characters, notify me on my message wall or join the group chat I set up here!) OCs The ones listed here are active characters, ones that are not are retired and are no longer in use. Now in order of importance. Primary Basically the morons I end up throwing into almost every roleplay and talk too much about and get over obsessed with editing their pages and...and...Why? Because they are the only dweebs so far to be well-developed enough for this big, big world. *[[Samuel Gulliver], son of Gulliver from Gulliver's Travels. Adorkable nerd who probably knows (and talks) too much for his own good. *Bane O'Rouge, successor of Johnny from The Banks Of Red Roses. The cranky and morbidly crude Clockpunk Disc Jockey. *Grizzabella Penumbra, daughter of the Black Bride. Bittersweet hopeless romantic. *Gloriosa Münchausen, stepdaughter of Baron Müchausen. Physical embodiment of Murphy's Law. *Dipper Owlister, son of The Owl and The Pussycat. Honey-tongued but stingy and unattentive creature who's half beast, half fowl. Secondary The baes who haven't got pages yet or almost blank pages, but they still exist. I'm just too lazy and scatterbrained to properly write them. Occasionally availible for RP. #Skipper Riley, daughter of Old Billy Riley from Old Billy Riley. Little goody two shoes who just wants to make the world a better place. #Mariposa Lavador, granddaughter of the Spanish Lady from the song of the same name. The aspiring cartomancer with a fascinating obsession with art and...fire! #Easter "Eggs" Benedict, Grizz's half sister, daughter of the white bride. #Telemachus "Telly" or "Twidget" Riley, son of a generic John Riley from the Riley Ballads, next Johnny in The Banks Of Claudy. Shortsighted contact-wearing tiny computer geek. #Logan Merlynum, jealous hipster wannabe son of Merlin from A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court. #Prisma Moss, daughter of Tangle and Mossy from The Golden Key. Wips #Damien Gigogne #Nikolas and Antoine Shadow #Logan Merlynum #Precious Charming, the next haughty princess in Peter Redhat. #Elijah Zachary Drosselmeyer, the next Nutcrackerkin in The Nutcracker and The Mouse King. Other Characters whose significance has yet to decided or aren't my priority #Carina Sylvester, twin sister of Dipper. #Edna Burton, Sam's teen niece. Next Edmund Burton. #Hli Tinh, the next blue demon from The Scholar and Three Demons A snarky demon who holds long grudges and can show up pretty much anywhere. #Trương Tâm Đức, successor of Trương Chi from The Crystal Heart. #Mai Hồng Diệp, daughter of prince Mai An Tiêm from The Watermelon Prince. Aspiring survival expert and fruit vender. #Duke Greenwood, Rosie's long lost child. Story less noble boy. #Đại Phát, son of the giant from Man-moulding. Makes realistic art dolls. #Ốc Tố Hồng, eahsona. #Sophinx Riddleton, daughter of the wicked princess and John from The Traveling Companion. Wednesday’s child is a child of woe. #Unnamed Mermaid, daughter of the little mermaid’s third sister. #Castanea Marron, the next Dryad from The Dryad. #Memoir Elderbloom, the next Elder Tree Mother. Adults/Staff #Rosalinde Greenwood, the current Cruel Mother. Former school athlete, current fire instructor and subtitute gym teacher at Ever After High. #Eleanor "Nora Keller" Cherubin, current angel from The Cruel Mother. Legally and story-bound assigned guardian to Rose's child. Workaholic angel mom. #the man in the moon. Owner of the magic banyan tree grove on the moon. Solemn old gardener and provider of resurrection magic. #Miriam ??? O'Rouge, Bane's mom. #Adam Rosebury, Bane's predessor and Miriam's old flame. #Caligo Penumbra, Grizz's mom. Dental lab technician. #Phoebe Benedict, Egg’s mom. Scarily skeptical queen with a saint-like exterior. #Special Agent Morris Sharp, successor of Cecil Sharp. Classic man in black. #Director Child, successor of Francis James Child. Sassy grandma/mom friend. #Pending Agent Laws, successor to George Malcolm Laws. Coffee gopher intern. Next Gen #Jimson Penumbra, son of Grizz. Magenta slime wiz. #Minium O'Rouge, adoptive daughter of Bane. Miscellaneous *Marsha,Hinky and Shaggy, trio of dark forest fairies. The Living Dead Characters that are retired, yet are still decently developed enough to be mentioned here * Seelia Carventail, daughter of one of the Three Blind Mice. A half-blind, color-blind mouse with an interest in chemistry and a sense of curiosity. * Sophia Jenkins, grandaughter of Wizard Howl. An arrogant witch who's a devious flirt and rocking keytarist. Ships I’ve only been confident enough to root for other people’s ships and my own, not something in between. Otps * Violet Rose: Grizzabella Penumbra and Bane O’Rouge * Warhead and Egghead: Gloriosa Münchausen and Samuel Gulliver Brotps * Tragic Tree Huggers: Bane O’Rouge and Dipper Owlister * BrewTea3: the above two and Madeline Hatter * Redcoat and Bluejacket: Twidget and Skipper Riley * Deviled Eggs: Grizzabella Penumbra and Easter Benedict. * Burnt Kettle: Bane O’Rouge and Mariposa Lavador Crack * Advised Trickery: Samuel Gulliver and Courtly Jester. * Jerdberries: Samuel Gulliver, Bane O’Rouge and Mariposa Lavador Stuff for later use * Nguyễn Đổng Chi's Treasury Of Vietnamese Fairy Tales (1957), a collection of Vietnamese fairy tales with notes about origins and variants. (In Vietnamese) Category:Driver Category:Madame O'Front Category:Moderator